jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Aburame Bloodline Emote Battle Guide
__TOC__ Roleplay difficulty: Very high. Pros: * Very useful to use as an attrition measure. * Not chakra expensive in comparison to others. * A very wide reach and varied skill set for offensive/defensive fighting styles. Cons: * The constant destruction of swarms will pay a toll on the chakra reserves. * Gives priority to certain stats if the user wants to focus on this path earlier. * Requires a lot of managing. Introduction Those who inherit the Aburame kekkei genkai are recognized because of their ability to lead, communicate with and fight with a hive of insects that live within their bodies which use the user as a moving “hive”. The relationship between them both is merely symbiotic (a mutually beneficial relationship), the bugs (Kikaichū) feed from the chakra that the Aburame provides them with for doing most tasks, Aburame are known as “moving” armies and are normally a force to be reckoned with when they are the king/queen of their hives. The relationship between the Kikaichū and the Aburame is very strong, the bugs will be willing to die as a part of their deal, protecting their “monarch” at all costs as long as he/she keeps feeding them with the glorious power “nectar”. Stats: Ninjutsu power: determines the strength of the kikaichu in their collective offensive efforts. Ninjutsu Defense: determines how strong the kikaichu defenses and formations will be. Chakra control: determines how quick and elaborated the techniques the kikaichu collectively can do. Chakra: determines the strength of the bond between the Aburame and his/her “subjects”, the larger the reserve, the more kikaichu she/he will be able to host within their body. What is a Kikaichū ? Kikaichū (Parasitic Destruction Insects) are a type of insect with the look of beetles (about the size of a little finger nail ~0.5cm). They feed on chakra which make them dangerous foes in battle as their attacks also include a drainage of chakra, giving them attrition tactics that can be very effective if the hive is commanded wisely. Their relationship with the Aburame is mainly symbiotic, meaning that if their chakra reserves get too low or their chakra control is not refined their movements and attacks won’t be as good, so taking care of both is a major concern to most Aburame. Kikaichū can communicate with the Aburame, they can send a single scout to let them know about the presence of other individuals or elements up to a distance of 300 metres, but this could take turns to send the scout and another as the insect returns to retrieve said information. These insects cannot be target of Genjutsu, their nervous systems are too simple to be fooled by these techniques, which gives Aburame a potential to reduce the release cost of a genjutsu by 20 chakra points if they send a scout once they are convinced they are in a genjutsu. They are highly resistant to poisons, but quite sensitive to very high and very low temperatures. Most Aburame techniques do not have a direct chakra cost but they require an amount of Kikaichu swarms. What is a swarm? a group of 500 kikaichu. How many kikaichu can an Aburame host? Note: 1 Chakra level = 1 Swarm. D - Rank: 2 Swarms. (1000 Kikaichu) C - Rank: 4 Swarms. (2000 Kikaichu) B - Rank: 6 Swarms. (3000 Kikaichu) A - Rank: 8 Swarms. (4000 Kikaichu) S - Rank: 10 Swarms. (5000 Kikaichu) Notes about Kikaichu behaviour: * The hive will refuse to take part of any command (Techniques) if the Aburame’s active chakra levels are below 10% of his overall chakra base points. * Kikaichu as, any other insect, cannot understand neither spoken or written language. But can communicate in a very basic way with the Aburame to describe any findings such as the presence of individuals, the number of individuals, their chakra pool size and at A-rank the presence of dark or strong chakra (Biju, CM, Sage) * Kikaichu that are too far from their hive will become disoriented and get lost and will never be able to return and die an hour later. Aburame users can recover swarms with their Insect Cocoon secret technique, this will accelerate the breeding of swarms with a constant chakra cost of medium. It does require a single defensive turn were the user should not move or attack during it, but can recover energy. Aburame Techniques D - rank Techniques: At this rank the Aburame will be able to host 1000 kikaichu (2 swarms) chakra level 2 to host 2 swarms. The aburame learns the first offensive and defensive usages of his/her hive. At this rank, the user can use a scout kikaichu to roam up to 300 metres. It will take it 3 turns to return to the Aburame with information collected (how many beings are nearby and their chakra pool size). A swarm can stay with the target an extra turn to siphon chakra from it. At this rank they will siphon a quantity of 1 chakra points and their exposure will be of 3HP points while doing so. Basic order (Defense/Offense): This technique requires a single swarm to be used. After it is used, the swarm will be target-able during the next offensive turn, if they are not harmed, they'll return to the hive the next offensive turn. Offense (close quarters): The kikaichu will cooperate with the user and can fabricate shapes such as covering extremities to enhance the next close quarters attack considerably. This process of covering the desired extremity or creating a bug weapon takes a single turn until the user's chakra control reaches level 5. Has chakra syphoning chance. Rank: D-rank: Taijutsu power +2 Requires ninjutsu power 2 C- Rank: Taijutsu power +3 Requires ninjutsu power 4 From here the cost goes up to two swarms: B - Rank: Taijutsu power +4 Requires ninjutsu power 6 From here the cost goes up to three swarms: A - Rank: Taijutsu power +5 Requires ninjutsu power 8 From here the cost goes up to 4 swarms: S-Rank: Taijutsu power +6 Requires ninjutsu power 10 Body defense (Close quarters/projectiles): The user quickly orders his/her insects to create an instant defense (around their body) to deal with upcoming attacks. The chakra control of the Aburame needs to be 2 points below or above the speed of the upcoming attack to effectively attempt to block it. “For the hive” - attacks against a swarm: Ninjutsu defense 1-3: One swarm. Ninjutsu defense 4-6: Two swarms. Ninjutsu defense 7-9: Three swarms. Ninjutsu defense 10: Four swarms. Ninjutsu defense below 3 points than the power of the attack:'''The swarm/s die. '''Ninjutsu defense 2 points below or equal to the damage used: The swarms suffers considerable damage, will require a single turn to recover from the attack. Ninjutsu defense higher than the attack used: If there was more than one swarm in use one of them will require to stay inactive an entire turn, the rest can be reused but cannot do siphon the next offensive turn. Attacks with Ice/fire techniques will have an extra ninjutsu power of +2 when dealing with Kikaichu-made defenses. C-Rank Techniques: Now well accustomed to ruling the Kikaichu, the user will be able to command his/her swarms to fly onwards and directly attack the enemy. The user can now host 4 swarms.. Kikaichu besides that they can now siphon 2 chakra points can now be less exposed while siphoning chakra, they will have 4 HP points while doing so, the action can be extended for another turn but their HP points will lower to 3 HP points. Aburame can now hold fireflies, which will increase their chances of finding evidence,lost items,etc while examining an specific area which gives them an added potential as investigators. This also enhances visibility during night time/dark environments. Direct assault: The user sends their Kikaichu to directly attack the user with any shape possible. The speed of the swarm sent will be measured by the chakra control and dodging it will be equivalent of dodging an elemental ninjutsu but instead of seal speed, the chakra control will determine a swarm’s speed. Intercepting a direct assault is the same as as intercepting an elemental ninjutsu, taking in consideration the chakra control will always determine a swarm’s speed. If the assault is effectively intercepted the swarms invested will die. Ninjutsu power: The ninjutsu power equates to taijutsu power damage, the amount of swarms per attack may vary to increase the attack’s strength. Has a chakra siphon chance. Ninjutsu power 1-4: 1 Swarm. Ninjutsu power 5-7: 2 Swarms. Ninjutsu power 8-9: 3 Swarms. Ninjutsu power 10: 4 Swarms. B-Rank Techniques: The insects and the aburame are in their peak symbiosis. the user will be able to create bug made protuberances (a weapon that is attached and extends from the aburame, such as a bug tentacle or bug spikes on their arm) and whip them to longer ranges to damage enemies (B-rank technique) . The user can now produce 2 swarms at once with the Aburame secret technique. The swarms now do an extra ninjutsu power damage of 2 after a successful hit when the ninjutsu power invested is below 3 as the Aburame perfectioned their offensive techniques. The Aburame now can host 6 swarms. The Aburame at this rank can develop insect clones, they will be exact copies of themselves, from sight only, they will resemble their host aburame, and mimic realistic movements but they cannot talk. The clone will occupy 4 swarms and will have a limit in all it's stats by 5 in their close quarters combat (the user needs to have the stats) and will only have 10 HP points, cannot recover Taijutsu defense points, cannot make power moves and will cost a low cost of chakra per offensive use. An extra swarm can be allowed to do chakra syphoning. Kikaichu blast: chakra control 6 and Ninjutsu power 4 The Kikaichu are organized in groups that will attack targets in any angles around the aburame to medium/long ranges. The moving speed of these swarms will be determined by the chakra control of the Aburame. This technique can affect several targets. be done every 6 turns Has chakra siphoning chance. Ninjutsu power 4: 2 Swarms. Two targets max. Each target will suffer a ninjutsu power damage of 3 Ninjutsu power 5-7: 3 Swarms. Three targets max. Each target will suffer a ninjutsu power damage of 4 Ninjutsu power 8-9: 4 Swarms. Four targets max. Each target will suffer a ninjutsu power damage of 5 Ninjutsu power 10: 5 Swarms. Five targets max. Each target will suffer a ninjutsu power damage of 6 Requires Chakra control 10 to make the kikaichu reach long ranges. A-Rank Technique: The Aburame has become the King/Queen of the hive, their kikaichu have 5 HP points on their initial siphoning turn and 4 HP points on the next one, strengthened by their new monarch. The king/queen now can generate 4 swarms per secret technique with an added cost of 5 chakra points (Medium cost + 5 points). The Aburame has perfected his/her defenses to a greater level with more elaborated structures to protect allies and him/her self alike! The Kikaichu receive a +2 defense boost on basic defenses below ninjutsu defense 3. Royal defense: (Requires chakra control 10 and chakra 6) the kikaichu can be commanded to create very resistant defenses around the Aburame or his/her allies. Increasing the reach and effectivity of defensive measures. This has a long and medium range intercepting an upcoming attack applies at the same principle of intercepting ninjutsu attacks but the sole difference is that the chakra control substitutes the seal speed for the Aburame’s attempt. The defense is strong but will leave the insects partially exposed, which will result in the sacrificial of one or more swarms, this kind of defense is useful to block very powerful attacks/techniques as their cost will be in vain as the kikaichu make the ultimate sacrifice for their monarch. Ninjutsu defense 4: 1 Swarm Ninjutsu defense 5-6: 2 Swarms Ninjutsu defense 7-9: 3 Swarms Ninjutsu defense 10: 4 Swarms. The ninjutsu defense is higher or equal to the attack: Only one swarm is destroyed. The ninjutsu defense invested is below two points of the power invested on the attack: 2 swarms are destroyed. The ninjutsu defense is below 3 points of the power invested on the attack: All swarms are destroyed. S-Rank Techniques: Even other hives can recognize the hierarchy of an Aburame this powerful. When this hive is messed with a nightmare is ensured. The amount of Kikaichu that can siphon chakra at the same time grows to three. The emperor/empress of kikaichu can now create the ultimate kikaichu hurricane. A massive storm that will occupy the whole battlefield and damage and siphon chakra from enemies while it endures. Ultimate swarm: 10 and Chakra control 10 This feared technique involves every single swarm in the Aburame to create the ultimate swarm. This swarm will act as an individual one and will have special uses. “Symbiotic storm”: (Maximum length 10 turns) The massive swarm will fly around the target/s and begin siphoning chakra, the Aburame can also release “insect meteors”, projectiles that will cost 1 swarm of the mega swarm (out of 10) and once used will return to the Aburame but will remain inactive while the ultimate swarm is at play. The ultimate swarm will siphon an approximate of 2 chakra points per turn and 1 if the amount of swarms lowers to 4. The massive swarm can be attacked, fragments of it have 8 HP points. Which means every 8 damage a swarm will be destroyed out of the 10. The ultimate swarm cannot avoid attacks due to its massive size. ' ' Meteors:' these projectiles not only can be used for offensive measures but can be used to deflect projectile attacks as well. The maximum ninjutsu power they can carry is 6 but the momentum of them being shot will carry a stun effect that will lower the Target's melee speed by -3 for the next turn and cause a chakra siphoning of 2 chakra points.' Protuberance: (can be done only twice) A protuberance can grow from the swarm to provide a physical attack of maximum Taijutsu power 7, the speed of it will be determined by the chakra control. If the target is below 3 Taijutsu defense active points this allows the protuberance to grip on one of his/her extremities and launch them away to a long range causing extra 4 Taijutsu power damage. The siphoning caused by this technique when effective is of 3 chakra points. The ultimate swarm can be used for a single massive attack by colliding it with a single target. The amount of swarms composing the mega swarm means that if there are 10 swarms the Taijutsu damage of the attack will be of 10 and the amount of chakra points siphoned after it will be of 10 as well, the speed of the swarm is a solid 5. This can only be done twice. After this technique, only 5 or less swarms can survive due to extreme exhaustion and they won't be available for 2 turns. Category:Emote Battle Guide